Loki vs Nerima wrecking crew
by crazyfan15
Summary: All Loki wanted was to cause enough destruction to get the attention of the Avengers, not get the attention of the local crazy martial artists. What do you mean a fiancee? Humor and Crack ahead!


**So this idea wouldn't leave me alone; I kept thinking how would Loki react to Nerima insaneness? I probably made the characters oc but this is my first Avenger and Ranma fic. I can't write action for crap but I wanted to try my hand at it so this is what came out.**

 **XXXXAVENGERS!XXXX**

"Kneel before me! I am Loki, your new GOD!"

The humans around the 'god' stared at him, not with fear, shock or horror but oddly enough with amusement and some curiosity.

He snarled at them. "I said KNEEL!" His voice echoed around the city, giving the word a very powerful and creepy tone.

Fortunately (or unfortunately for Loki) the citizens of Nerima were used to getting yelled at by weird people that it didn't even faze them.

How… odd.

"Are you looking for Ranma? If you are, he's being chased by Ryoga." One human, a male teenager by the looks of it, said casually, like it was everyday a person fell out of the sky and start yelling them. Well in his case it was, but Loki didn't know that.

"Did he steal a fiancée from you?" another human asked him excited.

Loki was taken off guard. For one, the last time he came on Earth, the humans treated him with fear and reverence. Like a god. Second, _fiancée?_ What-

"My good sir, were you the one making all that racket?"

Another human made his way to the front of the crowd that had gathered and pointed his wooden sword in the god's face.

"Oh boy, Kuno's here." Someone muttered.

Loki's eye twitched at the disrespect. He was a prince, a king. Nobody calls his speech _racket!_ "You'll be wise to put down the sword and apologize by going on your knees and licking my boots, you pitiful human." His voice was silky and soft, but no one missed the steel underneath it.

Fury blazed in the human's eyes. "How dare you insult me?! I am Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder at Furikan High. Prepare to be defeated!" Blue thunder struck behind Kuno after that dramatic speech.

The god was unimpressed, as he stared at the boy flatly.

Kuno braced his feet together and held his sword in front of him with his shoulders straight. "Feel my wrath! Atatatatatatatatatata!" He charged at Loki and thrusts his bokken at high speeds towards the Frost giant.

For all the good it did him.

Loki easily caught the wooden weapon; seriously did the human think he was going to damage him?

Kuno eyes widened in surprise.

The god sneered down at him. "Pitiful." With the flick of his wrist he sent Kuno crashing into the pavement. Right in front of his boots. Finally one human kneeling, more should follow since he defeated their warrior. He looked up at the humans in triumph, only to be baffled.

The humans were exchanging money with each other.

"I told you, Kuno wouldn't have last until Ranma gets here." It was the same human that spoke earlier as he collected the money. ' _Nabiki's gonna have a cow when she hears about this.'_

"But you'll think with all that training, he'll at least make the guy sweat a little."

The crowd of humans snorted after that comment.

These humans were strange. Their warrior was defeated and instead of cowering in fear, they were placing bets. In fact from the sound of it, they knew the boy couldn't have defeated him.

"Hey I see Ranma and Ryoga!" one girl called out as she pointed at the horizon.

Everyone turned to look, including Loki. He saw two boys running towards… no that's not right. They looked like they were fighting. A boy in yellow was trying to hit the other boy in red, but he kept dodging with a cocky smirk.

 **XXXXAVENGERS!XXXX**

"What's the matter P-chan? Can't keep up?" Ranma taunted the umbrella wielding martial artist.

"I'll get you Ranma for stealing Akane's panties." Ryoga snarled as he smashed his weapon towards the cocky smirk his rival has on his face.

Ranma dodged with a frown. "That was Happosai! I was trying to get them back." The Anything Goes Martial Artist counter attack with his feet smashing into Ryoga, bouncing off of him and landing on one of the gate's pikes.

"Like I'll believe that!" Ryoga said, a foot print on his face.

"Hey, Ranma, there's a guy here for you! I think you stole his fiancée."

The pig tailed martial artist looked over towards the call and noticed a bunch of people were surrounding something with a mass amount of power. He actually felt a shiver go down his spine. Ryoga must've sensed it too, since he didn't attack him. Instead he had a serious look on his face.

The guy, whoever or whatever he was, was tall. He dwarf just about everyone in this town. He was wearing some weird armor with a creeping looking helmet that had two long (compensating for something?) sharp horns. To top off the look, he had a golden scepter with an orb of some sort at the top.

Every instinct that Ranma had, told him to stay away from that scepter.

"Fiancée? Who is your fiancée, Shampoo?" Ranma asked nonchalantly, his eyes staring directly into the other guy's eyes. What he saw made him even more wary. There was something a little insane in his gaze.

A sneer made its way across the guy's face. "I have no fiancée."

There was silence for a beat.

"Aww, she must've broke your heart when she ran off, if you're trying to delete her from your mind."

There was annoyance written all over the guy's face from that comment and Ranma could understand. People in this town hear what they wanted to hear.

Then everything went straight to hell when he tap the scepter on the floor and a huge shockwave exploded out, making everyone kneel expect for Ranma and Ryoga. Their legs were brace firmly on the ground.

"Enough of this nonsense!" he yelled out. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you cave subjugation. The bright lure of-"

"Dude you talk longer than Kuno." The pig tail martial artist rudely cut him off. He was deliberately trying to piss the guy off. Rage made people sloppy and Ranma was hoping that happened. His power was overwhelming; the only person he ever felt such immense ki was from Saffron.

Loki glared at him and without warning shot off a blast of magic from that scepter thing.

Ranma moved and it went towards Ryoga which he blocked with his umbrella.

"Hey watch it! Don't drag me into your fight Ranma." The bandana wearing boy snapped.

Ranma ignored him as he charged at Loki, quickly decreasing the distance between them. He was worry of the spector, but he fought against opponents using a staff before so he wasn't worried.

The god's eyes widened in slight surprise, this human moves are way more advance than other, but he was still slow compare to Loki's eyes. Without much effort, he swung his weapon right where the human was going to be. But Loki paid for not taking the human seriously.

Ranma ducked, dodging the scepter and counter with an uppercut, the alien left himself wide open.

Loki actually felt that and he felt another pain as Ranma drove his elbow right into his stomach with enough force to make him stumble back.

"I knew Ranma would make the first hit." Someone said as the humans slowly got to their feet.

Usually Ranma would be boasting after he heard that unwavering confidence in his skills, but right now he needed everyone out of his way. He couldn't fight seriously if people were in his way. "Everyone leave. You're in the way." He said, not taking his eyes off Loki who was recovering from his attacks.

No one needed to be told twice as they ran far away, but not too far that they couldn't see the fight. Ryoga stayed behind, observing the battle.

"Impressive. I didn't know humans could move like that." Loki said, eyes locked on Ranma, who smirked.

"Are you finally going to take me serious or am I going to have to beat it out of ya?"

Dark amusement flickered through the god's eyes. "Beat ME?! A GOD?! Your arrogance knows no bounds."

The green eyed man disappeared from Ranma's sight, startling the martial artist. _'Where-?'_ Ranma sensed him a second to late as he move to the left, dodging the blue glaring scepter of death from the back, but a hand from the latterly air wrapped around his neck.

Another Loki appeared in front of him. "Everyone always falls for that trick." He said with a bored sigh. Ranma realized the attack from earlier was some kind of illusion. _'Great, I'm fighting against someone like Kodachi, but powerful and trickery too.'_

I'm going to teach you a lesson in humility, bring down that arrogance so you'll know your betters." The god said silkily as his grip on his neck tightened.

Ranma did not like the look in his eyes, but that was all the warning he got before he felt intense pain in his face, stomach and neck. The alien was beating him with his scepter viscously.

It felt wonderful to take his anger out the boy. All his rage at the unfairness of his life, of his birth, it felt great to unleash it all.

But Ranma wasn't content to be a punching bag. While Loki was swinging his weapon, the martial artist was observing his movements. His moves were fast and deadly, but Ranma was learning. All he needed was an opening. ' _There_!' When Loki swung his scepter a little too wide for Ranma's stomach, the pig tail haired boy quickly caught the scepter with his legs.

The Frost Giant was taken surprise. He thought the human would be unconscious by now. But he quickly lost his surprise in place of irritation. "Let go." He snarled as he tried to pull his weapon back, but Ranma held fast.

They started a tug war. While any other time, it would've been funny site, but Ranma wasn't feeling much humor right now. The Anything Goes Martial Artist cocked back his fists, infused with ki and let loose Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. His punches were more and powerful than ever before as he loose into the god's chest, denting the armor and making him let go of his neck.

As Loki stumbled back, Ranma did not let up his counter attack. He was hitting the alien everywhere from his face to his body before finishing his combo with a punch to the neck.

Loki gasped out and fell to one knee as Ranma smirked, bruises on his face. "Ha! Who's kneeling now?" he taunted.

The alien growled and shot a beam of magic which Ranma dodged…

Right into Loki's scepter of death.

' _Damnit! I keep falling for that_.' Ranma thought as he shook the cobwebs from his head. The guy packed a wallop.

 **XXXXAVENGERS!XXXX**

Akane was irritated and her morning was going so well. She woke up to P-chan snuggled right next to her, which was just adorable. Then she made lunch for Ranma with the help of Kasumi, but when she told her no go fiancé that, he ran away. That just hurts and she worked so hard to make him a meal. To make matters worse Happosai was going through her underwear drawers and she had to chase him off.

Now it was close to lunch time and she hasn't seen Ranma since he ran away from her this morning. He thought he could avoid her, huh? She was going to find him and shove her home cooked meal in his mouth if it's the last thing she'll do!

She gripped the bento box she was holding as a red aura surrounded her, making people get out of her way. If her instinct were right, Ranma was by that powerful aura that suddenly appeared.

Unknowingly she was being followed.

 **XXXXAVENGERS!XXXX**

Ryoga clichéd his fist as he watched Ranma fight against this being. Whoever this guy was, his attacks were flawless. Dramatic and a little unhinged, but good. He wanted to fight him, to test his mettle against him. But at the same time he was wary and a little (just a little) worried about his rival.

 **XXXXAVENGERS!XXXX**

The human was a pest, an entertaining one, but a pest none the less. After that last attack, he was more cautious. He was stronger physically, bur the boy had annoying tricks up his sleeves. ' _Hmm, I wonder if this was what Thor feels when he fights me?'_ Loki had no time to dwell on the thought as he deflected an open hand strike to the face and counter attack with a leg sweep which the human dodged.

Loki didn't let up as he created clones of himself, surrounding Ranma, and shot out magic beams at him. The martial artist eyes widened briefly before jumping high into the sky to avoid the attack. Ranma hated fighting tricksters, you had to be very careful of every move they make.

Now that he was in the air, he had something to wipe that smirk off the flinty eye bastard's face. "Hishokyaku!" He infused some ki to his leg that it appeared to be on fire and lashed out at his opponent.

Loki blocked the kicked with his scepter.

When the two moves connected, a shock wave appeared pushing both away from each other.

Ranma was breathing hard as he stared at the alien in front of him. The guy looked barely winded. If it wasn't for the bruises Ranma gave him, he'll thought his attacks weren't having an effect on him.

"Tired already?" the god taunted.

"Ha, you wish." He had to end this battle fast before he ran out of gas. But what to use? The Hiryu Shoten ha or-

Where was that whistling noise come from?

Next thing the martial artist knew, he was getting blinded sighted by a vase filled with water. "Ouch! Where the hell did that come from?" a more feminine voice snapped as she rubbed her head.

"I told you dear that there are people out there." A husband scolded his absent minded wife from a second story apartment.

Ranma sent a glare at the couple, but they already move away from the window.

Loki watched his opponent in fascination and curiosity. The human just changed his sex in a blink of an eye without any magic or warning. Just a vase falling right on top her head. Of all the knowledge he had required over the centuries, this one definitely takes the cake in just plain silliness.

The female sighed as she cracked her neck. This has to be the stupidest way to get attacked by her curse. She heard snickering from the side lines. "Oh shut it P-chan!" she snapped at her rival, sending him a glare.

But the bandana wearing martial artist thought it was too funny as he let out a biy belly laugh.

Rolling her eyes, and a promise to get even, she turned back to the fight. The guy was looking at her like she was a bug under a microscope. Well that wasn't the first time her transformation caused that reaction, won't be the last.

The Prince saw the human charged- _faster speed_! Loki actually had to teleport away from the girl's punches. ' _She's faster now.'_ He thought as he deflected her attacks, but just barely. They weren't as strong as before, but her punches were getting through his defense.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for ya?!" she taunted as a right hook caught him dead in the nose.

Loki countered with a knee to the stomach and then a punch to the face that sent her flying a couple of feet. "You wish mortal."

Ranma landed on her feet as she shook off the cobwebs in her head. No matter how many times she punched the bastard in the face, he just won't go down. Looks like she had to pull out the big guns.

The Frost giant watched in mild curiosity as the human put her hands together- his vision was blocked. Snarling, he snatched the cloth from his face only to be vaguely startled. The cloth in his hand was a pair of hot pink lacey underwear. ' _What the hell?!'_ He threw the ladies garment away only for them to be caught by a… dwarf or was it a troll?

"Sorry about that. These must've fell out of my bag." The dwarf said as he tucked them into his gi.

"Oi, what are you doing here you old bastard?" Ranma snapped as he canceled his attack. Not that he would've really minded if he hit the old leech.

As soon as Happosai locked on to Ranma's girl form, his eyes filled with lust. "Ranma-chan! Give your grandfather a hug."

The pig tail martial artist tried to dodge him, but the old master clamped right on to her huge chest. "Get off of me!" She fought him off.

"Don't be like that. I got you a present." The old leech pulled out a sheer mint green lingerie.

Loki arched an eyebrow.

Ranma froze in shock for a minute before a murderous aura enveloped around her. But before she could act on that rage, she heard female screams coming their way. Ranma saw her opponent flinched at the corner of her eye, but her focus was on the group of angry females coming their way with various household weapons in their hands.

"Well it's been nice, but I got to go." Happosai tucked the underwear for Ranma back into his bag before clearing it, the females following after him.

Loki watched them go with an impassive face, but on the inside he was sighing with relief. When he first heard the screams, he thought they were Valkyries with how terrible and angry they sounded.

"Now back to our battle."

The alien looked at the girl in annoyance. He could've attack her while she was distracted by the old man, but then the battle would be over and that wasn't part of the plan.

Later Loki would come to regret that.

"Ranma, you bastard!"

The girl flinched and even Loki had to tap his ear with how loud and annoying that voice was.

"Akane?" The other boy on the side lines perked up.

A girl jumped off a roof top and landed right next to the red head, who looked mostly annoyed and a little bit scared.

"Akane-"

"How dare you avoid me all day?! I made you lunch!" her fiancée shouted at her.

Ranma turned just a little bit green at the thought of Akane's cooking.

Which she noticed as she glared at the red head. "This one is different. Kasumi helped me make it." Her face was vulnerable when she said that, eyes big and soft. She looked real cute like that.

Ranma's heart skipped a beat.

Ryoga looked on with jealousy, his teeth clinched together. Ranma got all the luck.

"Aww isn't that cute? Akane made him lunch."

"That's such a wife move."

"They sure are getting closer."

Both teens' faces were red at the comments from the crowd that was still there.

"Oh shut up! Like I'll eat this tomboy's cooking!" Ranma snapped from embarrassment, not realizing that she hurt her finance's feelings.

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane chomped her into the pavement.

All the while Loki watched the disgusting display of emotions with annoyance and a little bit of envy. He was getting tired of all this interruptions. Seriously, don't these people see they're fighting for their lives? Maybe he should kill someone to get his point across, like the girl who was screeching into his opponent's face.

Without warning, he fired a shot right for Akane.

Ranma felt her eyes widened as she saw the attack coming straight at her fiancée. She dived at her.

Akane sensed it too, but a second too late. Good thing Ranma was faster as he pushed them both to the ground.

"Akane!" Ryoga rushed over towards the two girls. "Are you okay?" he asked the navy haired girl in concern.

"I'm fine. It didn't hit me." She said as Ranma helped her up.

"Pity." The green eyed man said.

The three martial artist glared at him.

"You bastard! How dare you attack Akane?!" The umbrella wielding martial artist growled, red like aura surrounding him.

The god of mischief smirked, mocking him.

That set Ryoga off as he charged at him. "Aaarrgh!" He ignored Ranma's call of his name.

"He's stealing my opponent." The pig tail martial artist said, annoyed. She was about to follow after her rival, but Akane pulled her on her arm.

"Who is that and why are you fighting him?" she questioned. Unlike her suitors, she wasn't going to go blindly rushing in.

Ranma gave her a blank stare. "I… don't know."

Akane sweat dropped. "So you're fighting him for nothing."

"N-no! Well…" the red head trailed off as she thought about it, ignoring the fighting that was going on.

"Well what?" Akane asked impatiently when the red head didn't continue.

"He said something about being our new god and enslaving us all. At least that's what I got from the talking he was doing."

There was silence for a beat between the two of them.

"A psycho with a god complex. How nice." She said dryly before going into her fighting stance.

"You're fighting?! But you'll only get in the way." The pig tail martial artist said with a sneer to cover the fear of her fighting that guy. She was way stronger than Akane and she was having trouble with finishing the bastard off. The thought of her getting chocked…

The other Anything Goes Martial Artist threw her fiancé a look. Usually, Akane would've snapped on her and charged into the fight blindly with rage to prove herself. This time she just closed her eyes and breathe through her nose. "Ranma, we both know that this guy is strong. Stronger than Saffron. Ryoga and you need all the help you can get."

Ranma was kinda surprised at her seriousness, but at the same time she knows that Akane is also a martial artist. She sensed the guy power too. So Ranma bit back her fear and nodded at her. "Just be careful."

You too."

With that, they charged.

 **XXXXAVENGERS!XXXX**

This human was very annoying. He hit like a freight train and no matter how many times Loki put the boy down, he keeps getting up stronger. Hell some of his blows are not even fazing the martial artist. As he blocked that damn umbrella again with his scepter, he made a clone of himself behind the human. The clone raised his weapon and brought it down on top of the human head.

Ryoga went down and Loki finished his attack with a beam of magic. That still didn't take down the bandana wearing boy as he got back up, albeit more slowly, and glared. The boy reminded him of Thor, nothing but brute strength and a strong will. Never mind the girl, he wanted to kill this one.

As the Frost Giant tensed, ready for the next attack, the mini Thor did something strange. He pointed his index finger into the ground.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The ground split open and rocks and concrete exploded out right at Loki. He was unbalance and a huge rock hit him dead in the chest. He flew back from the impact, right into Akane and Ranma's double attack.

"Hasia tora no ken!*"

Their fists connected with his back. Loki actually felt his bones cracked as he flew right into Ryoga umbrella like a ping pong ball. He was seeing stars as he laid there on the ground.

These humans…

He felt rage building in his mind. How dare they injure him? He was a **god**! Nothing should even touch him.

The three martial artist tensed as they felt his power rise. The stranger was angry. The prince slowly got up.

That made Ranma wary. All that rage she felt and no big explosion of power? At the same time, this was a perfect opportunity to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha. "What's the matter? Us lowly humans too much for ya?" she taunted the alien.

For an answer, the god raised his scepter and hit the ground, causing a huge power wave that knocked everyone in range on their back.

"Enough of your arrogance mortal! I am a god! You will-"

Loki cut off as he fell flat on his face. ' _What…?'_ was his last thought as blackness took over his mind.

"Oops, I think I took too much."

The three teenagers sweat dropped at the voice, as their scatter brain teacher Hinako Ninomiya appeared, holding her signature five yen coin.

"Hey! That was my opponent." Ranma snapped at the older lady. For that remark, the red head's battle aura was absorbed.

Ryoga wisely kept his mouth shut.

While her fiancé wasn't happy that Hinako sensei butted in, Akane was glad. That guy was on a whole other level and hitting him, felt like hitting a mountain.

"Now that this delinquent is taken care of, it's time to go back to school. Lunch is over." Hinako said as she walked over Loki. "That goes for everyone." She said, glaring at the crowd of students that gathered.

They didn't need to be told twice, as they left the scene quickly. Ryoga helped Akane carry Ranma as the red head was too weak to walk.

As she watched her students make their way back to school, Hinako palmed her five yen coin. ' _It's a good thing I followed Akane.'_ Smiling, she followed after her students.

No one glanced back at the god; they just left him there.

A couple of minutes later, a quinnjet appeared in the sky and Captain America landed on the ground in a superhero landing. Iron Man landed right next to him. They were raring to go; ready to save lives. So you can imagine their surprise when they found Loki unconscious on the ground and the city not on fire or destroyed.

Iron Man face plate went up to revel Tony Stark. "Well this anti-climactic."

Steve had to agree.

"Romanoff, what's the status?" Nick Fury voice came through the com link.

"Well sir, Loki is unconscious and there's no damage to the city." Natasha said as she observed the scene down below from the jet. She was baffled and extremely curious. Who or what defeated him and left him there?

"What?!" The director yelled.

Natasha winced, as she watched Steve handcuff the guy as there was nothing really to do.

"Who defeated the bastard?" Fury asked, as a flash of lightening appeared in the sky. There was some thunder to before Thor appeared.

"I have no idea sir. There's no one around for miles. One good news is that Thor appeared." Black Widow watched the three men as they briefly talked.

"Hmm. Well bring them all in."

"Sir."

 **XXXXAVENGERS!XXXX**

A couple of weeks after the Battle of New York where all the Avengers expect Thor, were in the A tower; Nick Fury hacked into the system.

"If you wanted to come over all you had to do was call." Tony said snarky as the Director breezed right through the door like he owned the place. The genius made a mental map to upgrade security measures.

"I did, but you forwarded my calls." Nick said with a one glared at the genius before looking around the entertainment room. The only other person besides Tony was Banner and he was reading the newspaper. "Call the others. There's something important you all have to see."

Tony rolled his eyes. There was always something important to look at. After Loki, super villains been coming out of woodwork. They'll mostly attack New York, no scratch that, they _always_ attack New York. Probably have something to do with the Avengers headquarters being located in the big apple. Though it was surprising the Director himself came to deliver their information. Usually it'll be some lackey.

"I already inform them of your presence Mr. Fury." JARVIS said, his voice mild.

"Thank you JARVIS." The billionaire said as he watched the spy pull out a remote and point to the flat screen TV in the middle of the room.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as the TV turned on. There was static before a white screen appeared. The elevator doors opened and out stepped Steve, Natasha and Clint. It looked like they were working out from their attire before being interrupted.

"Sir." They all greeted like the good little soldiers that they were.

Tony made a mental note to make fun of them later.

Nick nodded at them. "They're something you need to see. You might want to sit down for this."

Everyone was curious as they sat down and got comfortable around the TV. What was so serious that had the Director coming to them?

"Remember when you found Loki uncoiounes in Nerima?" He directed that question to the three heroes who found him.

They remembered. It was weird and when they asked the god, he never answered. Loki was very tight lipped about it.

"I found out why." Nick pressed the play button.

"I should've made popcorn." Tony quipped which earned him a glare.

The video looked like it came straight from a camera which knowing SHIELD, it probably did. The Avengers watched raptly as their minds were blown. Once it was done, Fury paused it and looked at the team with an eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

"I felt like I was watching anime." Tony said.

Bruce and Clint nodded.

Steve was unfamiliar with the word as he was still getting adjusted to pop culture.

"Have you found out who they are?" Natasha asked her boss. She was impressed with the level of prowess those kids had. She was a well-trained assassin and she had trouble fighting Loki. Then the lady in the yellow dress defeated the villain without even touching him.

Fury pulled up another screen. This time it had four profiles for them to view. "Ranma Satome. Akane Tendo. Ryoga Hibiki. Hinako Ninomiya. All martial artists, trained from birth. All powerful in their own right."

"I hope we're not inviting them to the Avengers. As cool as that fight was, their underage." Clint said, steal in his eyes.

Steve agreed. No child soldiers.

"Expect for the babe yellow." Tony said with a naughty smirk.

Natasha threw a paper ball at the genius.

"Just Ninomiya. I can wait for the others in the next to two to three years. I want Rogers and Romanoff to go to Nerima and convince her to join."

 **XXXXAVENGERSXXXX!**

PLZ REVIEW!

 _*Crushing tiger fist!*_


End file.
